


Like Bunnies Part II

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [43]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, The X-Files
Genre: Chromatic Character, Community: kink_bingo, Crossover, Moresomes, Multi, Older Characters, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a 'present day' timeline where Alex Cabot met John Doggett at some point and they became casual lovers.  Follows the events of "Like Bunnies Part I".  Another little taste of John's fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Bunnies Part II

Alex stroked her hand down John's naked back. She kissed that spot between his shoulders that he liked so much as she pushed the strapped-on dildo slowly into him. Eyes closed, John dropped his head to rest on the pillow and realized why Fin had insisted on that ridiculous anal plug earlier.

He had been expecting a slightly different outcome, but couldn't complain about his current position. Alex's slender hips brushed against his ass and her breasts pressed into his back as she leaned over him, fucking him slowly. It was a lot sexier than he had anticipated.

John heard Alex gasp behind him. Then she moaned in pleasure. He turned his head over his shoulder and saw that Fin was pressed up against Alex's back. 'Oh god,' he muttered into the pillows, fighting for air like someone was sucking it out of the room.

Sex at fifty was one thing, but some of this more acrobatic stuff required him to focus a bit more than usual. It wasn't until he heard Alex whispering in his ear that he realized he was holding his breath in anticipation of something. Suddenly the room was full of air again.

He felt Alex's mouth curve into a smile against his ear. "Let me know if we need to stop honey," she purred.

John shook his head in response. He was enjoying their time together. He could feel Alex rocking into him and Fins' hands curled around Alex's hips as he took her.

For several minutes he lost focus on everything except the feel of Alex's strap-on sliding smoothly in and out of him. He hadn't ever done this before, but had brought it up as something he wanted to try. Alex, being the adventurous lover she was, gave the idea some consideration, then arranged this rendezvous.

The earlier part of the evening had been confusing, but had proved quite beneficial for making the later part of the evening as enjoyable as it had been. He had yet to be disappointed by any of these nights with Alex and Fin. He wasn't necessarily into being with another man for himself, but the group dynamic worked out really well for them.

All of the thinking happening at the back of his mind abruptly ceased when Alex curled her slender fingers around his cock. Her fingers stroked up and down his cock until he came, spilling himself on the scratchy motel comforter. Sure, the place was nice, but the linens were not the highest quality.

Somewhere in the mix of sounds in the room, he heard Fin grunt though his own orgasm, then Alex moaned throatily in his ear as she peaked with them. Alex had just enough presence of mind to pull the strap-on out of John's ass before they all collapsed in a heap of arms and legs on the bed.

When John woke the next morning, they were all still in the bed, covers draped over them. It felt like he was nestled between Alex and Fin. Once he managed to peel his eyes open, he found Fin on one side and Alex resting against the other. It was warm and welcoming and he let himself drift back to sleep until they had to wake-up for check-out.


End file.
